Within the field of computing, route navigation may comprise receiving a destination and providing an estimated travel time and navigation instructions (e.g., turn by turn directions) thereto. For example, an application may provide directions and/or a map to a destination based upon a location (e.g. origin) of a traveler (e.g., a current location for the traveler). Such an application may, for example, execute on a location-aware device, such as a smartphone equipped with a global positioning system (GPS), for example. A location aware device may also have access to mapping information and be capable of providing routing information, for example.